


Woman in White

by MasterSimpLesbian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSimpLesbian/pseuds/MasterSimpLesbian
Summary: Killing the Lady seemed to be a little tougher than anticipated, but at least she'll be at bay with you as her pet.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm actually writing seriously. I did want to include a plot but if you want smut right here, right now, chapter 3-4 should be up your alley. I do update quite often (less than a week.)

"We will kill the wench! She will no longer take our people and we will break free! No more living in fear of this woman and her daughters! We will reclaim our rights as people!" Grandol had yelled. Grandol was a big man, hefty and tall, he had the strength of ten men according to rumours. You had known him for a moderately long time, about a few years. The village had been quite notorious due to the presence of Lady Dimitrescu. She would take the female virgins and kill them for her wine. Even if they were deflowered, she would succumb to feeding on them. No one really knew what she looked like, only what she did. 

"Oi!" Grandol nudged you from your knowledge extravaganza being hosted in your head. "Yes?" You responded to him. "Get ready, we don't have too much time, ya know." You nodded. The troublesome part about this is, how powerful is she? She surely had to have been hunted before. She can't kill all of us at once. You put on your armour, it was extremely heavy because it was made out of strong material. You gathered up your weapons, an axe and a javelin. Your plan was to strike her with both if she came towards you. She probably would considering you're a female. Everyone had finished readying themselves for the Lady. "Get in formation! Ladies in backline, men in front! We have strength in numbers, we must stay grouped up! Some of us will die, but all of us will stand our ground! We will kill her or die trying! No more may she reign upon us!" Grandol had an influence of bravery amongst everyone, including yourself. Numerous horses were outside, ready to be mounted. You chose a medium-sized brown horse, it looked friendly. "Forward!" Grandol ordered, and everyone followed the demand. The ride there was tedious, a bridge and intense elements were the problem but you eventually made it through. "Annnd, stop!" Grandol said loudly. You demounted yourself and unholstered your weapons. Grandol was walking towards the Lady's gate. It was mostly closed but there was a crack that was big enough for everyone to get through, it made you wonder, how big is this Lady? "Stay grouped no matter what." Grandol said sternly. 

You had went through the gate, a chill occurred, making you flinch slightly. This place looked abandoned, how could someone live in this? Grandol went to open one of the double doors but before he could get his hand upon the handle, both of the doors had open. A tall woman ducked under the door frame, going forward. She had a large black hat, black perfectly curled hair, deep red lips, practically white skin, and an ivory dress with cleavage shown. She didn't look too scary but this could have been a trick. She clears her throat and looks around, everyone is not moving as if she can only see motion. Grandol puts a tough game up, to encourage everyone to stay strong. "Why are you all here? I don't enjoy unexpected guests..." The woman said. Her voice was like velvet with a heavy tone. It was perfect in your eyes. You found the lady to be quite pretty. "We are here to kill you!" Grandol said boldly, everyone else had nodded, looking at her. "How romantic." She said with a smirk. "Will it remain 'romantic' when we mount your head on a wall, monster!" Grandol said with slight rage. "Maybe, will you dust me off every once in a while?" she said, playing her own game with him. She found this more of a joke. Grandol furrowed his brows and swung his sword at her. "I'll take that as a no?" She said, contesting the swing with her hand. "If you want to kill me, try something else, I cannot tell you all of the times of which someone had said that to me and failed miserably." She said deviously, using claws from her other hand to slash the blade part of the sword. 

She grabbed Grandol by the neck, holding him tight and smiling. You're not going to let him die like this, you push through the horrified allies and try to slice her with your axe. 

You got her in the leg but she didn't flinch. It was almost like you didn't do it. "Did you not learn from this man's mistake, dear?" She said, turning towards you. You gripped the axe and javelin tightly "I did. Although, I will not standby and watch him die." You said with edge. 

She hummed, studying you. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes slightly gentler, she loosened her grip on Grandol. "I could propose a deal with you on this man's life. I will not make any compromises though." She said, looking in your eyes. "What is the deal?" "I will allow this man and his fools to stay alive BUT you will work for me in return." You stayed silent, thinking about your options. You could try and kill her, you could deny the offer and run, or you could accept her deal. "Dear, I don't like waiting, decide before I do it for you. I do not do these deals to everyone, many would have loved the chance." she said, looking at you expectantly. "Alright, I accept your offer." "Lovely choice." She let go of Grandol and he looked at you, concerned and grateful. 

Everyone but you and the Lady proceeded to run. "Follow me in, dear." You obeyed. She took you up a flight of stairs and you couldn't help but notice the sway her thighs made. She opened the door to what seemed like a study. 

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER, DIGGIN' MY GRAVE:  
You went over to her shelf and got the wine. You wondered how many women did Lady Dimitrescu need for one bottle. Lady Dimitrescu held her empty glass, expecting you to pour the wine. You got the cork off and poured, concentrating on pouring the thick substance.

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter Over! This is my first time writing something like this so I'm sorry if there is a lack of words, I tried to fit in content but not make it verbose, if that makes any sense to you. I really only write short stories and songs but I think this is a lovely start to becoming a better writer. Next update will be quite soon. Totally didn't reference Girl In Red by going with Woman In White as a title. I didn't even want to write this chapter because I have been cringing at the plot, I have read quite a few of these fanfictions and wanted to be slightly different from Lady Dimitrescu buys you, it is the thought and want to be original that counts though.)


End file.
